


Protecting Her

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, post kingsglaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: His last mission was to protect the princess and he would do that even in the afterlife.





	Protecting Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 FFXV Rare Pairs Week
> 
> Prompt: Wounds & Blood

Luna looked at the remains of the burning city of Insomnia.  The sun was rising turning the sky into a beautiful painting of pinks and yellows.  It would be so mesmerizing had she not known what had gone down in the city during the night.

She tried really hard to not let the tears fall.  But in her heart she knew that her glaive wouldn’t be joining her for the rest of the journey.   _It’s ok, Nyx.  I’m safe.  You saw to that.  You kept your promise._

“We should move,” Libertus said as he limped towards her.  “It ain’t safe here either.”  He looked at Luna and noticed she still had yet to say anything.  “Hey, don’t worry about Nyx.  He can take care of himself.”  Luna appreciated Libertus’ words but she could hear his voice crack.  Even he knew that Nyx wouldn’t be coming.  “C’mon.”  He turned to start walking away from the ruined city but her soft voice stopped him.

“No.”  He looked at her confused.  “We must part ways here.”

“What?”

“I can hardly travel in secrecy alongside so great a hero.  And I too have a promise to keep to Nyx.  I pray you two see each other again soon.”  She said the last words and tried hard not to break.  What she would give to be with Nyx again as well.

She tried to smile for him and he tried not to cry.  “Yeah.  Me too.”

“Thank you, Libertus.”  Luna looked at the ring in her hand and began on her journey alone.

Luna didn’t get far before Libertus stopped her.  “Wait…before you go.”  He reached behind him and pulled out a dagger.  A dagger she knew quite well.  Nyx’s kukris.  “You should have this.”

Luna looked at the weapon wide eyed.  She wanted to reach out for it.  To touch it and hopefully feel Nyx around it.  “I…I couldn’t.  He gave it to you.”

Libertus nodded and stared at the last piece of his brother.  “It’s alright.  I know he would’ve wanted you to have it.  So that he could protect you even when he’s not here.  And besides,”  He paused,  “I know you cared about him too.  And more than just as a bodyguard or a glaive.”

Luna blushed as she stared at the kukris in Libertus’ hand and slowly, almost reluctantly, reached out for it.  She felt something rush through her as she grasped the handle.  And it was at that point that she couldn’t hold it in anymore.  She didn’t even try to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes.  In the blink of an eye, she wrapped her arms around Libertus’ neck and hugged him tightly.  “Thank you,” she whispered.

After the shock wore off, he wrapped his arms around her as well.  “You’re always welcome in Ghalad.  Me and Nyx will be waiting for you.”

Luna pulled away and gave him a small smile and nod before turning and continuing on her journey alone.

She knew that no matter what she faced ahead of her, there would be no greater wound than the one Nyx left on her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna kept the kukris with her at all times.  She never found the need to use it but always had it on her person, strapped to her thigh, and concealed under her dress.  It was her good luck charm.  It comforted her.

It somehow gave her a sense of comfort and strength.  When she felt that she couldn’t handle something, or that something was too difficult for her, she imagined her glaive standing behind her through all of it.  Ready to jump out of airships to follow her because that’s who she was and that was who he was.

Her covenant with Leviathan was a hard one.  Everything was chaotic all around her.  Leviathan roaring, Niflheim attacking.  She only saw Noctis in the distance.

Luna was so weak from everything that had happened to her up at to that point that once Leviathan struck her down, she wasn’t so sure she’d be able to get back up again.  She didn’t even register Ardyn creeping up on her until he too struck her down.

The moment he started demanding her for the ring, she knew something was about to happen.  There was a voice in her head that sounded an awful lot like Nyx telling her to keep her guard up.  Don’t let him get the upper hand.  

A sense of instinct that she never had before, one she probably gained during her time with her Nyx, came across her.  She knew Ardyn was about to make a move on her so before he could, she reached towards the strap on her thigh (which became a lot more accessible when her dress ripped with Leviathan’s attack) and prepared herself.

_Analyze the situation._

_Ready your stance._

_Search for your opening._

_Take down the target._

Ravus’ teaching mixed with her observations of Nyx as she waited for Ardyn to move closer to her.  Rather than getting up and fighting she waited and saw that he had dagger out for her as well.

Before he could stab her, she pulled the kukris from the strap on her thigh and stabbed him in his gut.  This man had tormented her and Noctis.  But not anymore.  Not today.

He looked at her.  Shock written all over his face.  Luna watched as the blood oozed from the place she stabbed him.  She watched as she slowly pulled the kukris out.  Blood only oozed out faster.

Ardyn collapsed and it didn’t take long for the light to leave his eyes.  Luna looked in shock.  She had just killed Ardyn Izunia.  But somehow, she didn’t feel guilty.  She looked at the bloody kukris in her hand and smiled.   _Thank you, Nyx._

Even when he wasn’t there, he was keeping his promise and protecting her.


End file.
